Quince de Febrero
by Minami Arsene
Summary: Tom no necesitaba que Chris se acordara de que hoy era San Valentín, habían miles de días donde este podía demostrarle que le amaba, a él, a su amante, un hombre, no una adolescente, así que no importaba que no le haya escrito hoy ¿Pero por qué no dejaba de mirar expectante la pantalla de su celular?Hiddlesworth.


Bueno, luego de haber escrito "_Sus ojos_" no pude evitar sentir la necesidad de que estos chicos necesitaban un poco más... Y bueno, noté que a algunos de mis lectores les gustó mucho la parte de "Quince de febrero" y me dije, vaya, debería escribir lo que pienso que ocurrió ese día. Y en 2,592 palabras plasmé un poco más de Hiddlesworth.

**Disclaimer:** Chris y Tom se pertenecen a ellos mismos, son criaturas de Dios y yo solo los tomo prestados para satisfacer mi imaginación.

**Dedicatoria:** a Nathy, Ericka, Celenny y Camila por impulsarme siempre a seguir con mis escritos.

**Agradecimientos:** LaylaMy por las correcciones, siendo una Takano perfecta. A Pere con el rol me inspira, a Erick por gustarle lo que escribo. a Tom Hiddleston por ser tan comestible como un pastelito, a todas las escritoras de Hiddlesworth por ser inspiración y sobre todo a ti, que estás leyendo esto.

* * *

**Quince de Febrero.**

**14 de febrero.**

**4:55 pm.**

Tom se estaba maldiciendo mentalmente una y otra vez, mirando de forma desesperada la pantalla de su celular, solo se encontraba con mensajes de sus amigos, allegados, y de su madre deseándole un feliz día de la amistad, y con respecto a su progenitora, del amor.

Justamente hoy no tenía trabajo alguno que hacer, por lo tanto, tampoco estaba ocupado, había pensado que si estuviera en una relación "normal" estaría a esta hora arreglándose para ir a un caro restaurante, o a una cena preparada en su casa o en la de su pareja, e incluso podría simplemente hacer algo vergonzoso como el estar sobre la cama desnudo en espera de que su rubio amante llegara a la estancia.

Pero no había nada de eso, en cambio, Tom se hallaba vistiendo una camiseta y un mono de pijama negro, sentado en el sofá, con la televisión encendida para sentirse acompañado, y jugando Angry Birds en su celular. Sin ninguna noticia más.

– Seguro está con ella – murmuró para sí, no era tonto, estaba saliendo con un hombre "infelizmente casado", no podía esperar que este dejara a su mujer justo en este día para verse con él, que vamos, era un hombre por más que sea, no era una niñita con las hormonas enardecidas, no necesitaba un mensaje en una fecha hecha para que se desatara el capitalismo, al colocarle obligación de probar sus sentimientos a las personas, por medios de regalos frondosos.

No, definitivamente no necesitaba que Chris Hemsworth le escribiera el día de hoy, que le deseara un "Feliz San Valentín" o un "Gracias por estar conmigo", definitivamente no.

8:37 pm.

– No lo necesito, no lo necesito – se repitió una y otra vez mientras sus dedos largos lavaban su cabello en estos momentos castaño, auto convenciéndose de que era lo normal para su relación, pero por más que sea, estaba de acuerdo con que no viniera a verlo, eso lo entendía ¿Pero que no le mandara ni un mensaje? Eso sí le molestaba, y pasarlo por alto era no tener aprecio por sí mismo.

Salió de la ducha, secándose el rostro y posteriormente el pecho con una toalla mientras salía del baño con una alrededor de la cintura, mirando nuevamente su celular, pensando en si debía cogerlo o no.

Había dos posibilidades.

La primera: encontrarse un mensaje de Chris diciéndole que tuviera una feliz noche, que le disculpara, que lo amaba y que se durmiera pensando en Chris Jr.

La segunda: Ver su buzón de entrada vacío y tirar su celular al suelo, para irse a dormir enfurruñado a la cama.

Ninguna posibilidad le gustaba lo suficiente, porque por más que ocurriera la primera, se suponía que las parejas se mandaban ese mensaje a la primera hora del catorce de febrero, o sea en la madrugada, y ya faltaban menos de cinco horas para que el día mutara a un quince del mes del amor. No le iba a tomar mucho un simple detalle como ese, así que definitivamente no iba a suavizar sus emociones solo porque este le escribiera mientras Tom se imaginaba su sonrisa de chico bonito.

Sonrisa galana, que te derrite fácilmente, te hace suspirar, esa sonrisa de chico bonito que poseía el rubio realmente le enojaba a Tom, la razón era realmente simple, era débil. Era demasiado débil respecto a esta. Porque Chris era un niño mimado, y el británico por más que lo negara, tenía culpa, una gran culpa en sus hombros.

Porque Tom, a pesar de ser tímido, era muy cariñoso, así que naturalmente cumplía cada capricho que el rubio le exigía, por más que protestara, o tardaba mucho en ceder, y el británico juraba que Chris sabía que tenía esa debilidad por sus expresiones, y que con una sonrisa o sus ojos de cachorro, tan azules y brillantes, le hacían temblar las piernas y ser capaz de escalar el monte Rushmore, sin ningún tipo de herramientas, nada más para complacer al joven australiano.

– Basta – se dijo así mismo yendo a su habitación para buscar un bóxer para vestirse y decidir dormir, su día había sido demasiado aburrido, esperando alguna señal de Chris, se la pasó jugando en su celular, viendo televisión y releyendo un libro viejo, ni siquiera era el catorce de febrero de un adulto de treinta y tres años soltero, porque de ser así, se habría ido a alguna discoteca, pero no, estuvo en la soledad producto de la ausencia de Chris.

Tom negó con la cabeza y dejó su monólogo interno, si seguía así, las posibilidades de convertirse en un asesino iban a surgir y no pretendía acabar en la cárcel por un australiano adúltero. Se vistió y se dispuso a acostarse en la cama, la próxima vez que le viera le iba a castigar, aún no sabía cómo, pero lo haría. Nadie podía dejar a Tom Hiddleston sin mensaje de san Valentín, por más apuesto que se fuera.

15 de febrero.

1:03 am.

Chris Hemsworth buscó entre su pantalón la llave del apartamento de Tom, hace poco el castaño le había entregado ese permiso de llegar a su casa cuando quisiera, y nunca antes había tenido la necesidad de utilizar su regalo, siempre que se iban a ver, llegaban juntos, pero era de madrugada, Tom seguro estaba en brazos de Morfeo, y él quería entregarle un detalle por el primer día de san Valentín juntos.

No obstante, las cosas no salieron como él esperaba, hace un mes había tramitado los papeles del divorcio a espaldas del intérprete de Loki, se los había mostrado a Elsa que con resignación aceptó aquella petición, sabiendo ya que el más apuesto de los Hemsworth había perdido el interés romántico en su relación, pero que siempre la amaría por ser la madre de sus hijos.

Pero aún no habían acordado acerca de los días en los que él podría ver a India, ni a los mellizos que estaban por nacer, así que había decidido no contarle aún de esa decisión a Tom, teniendo en cuenta lo culpable que este se llegaba a sentir cada vez que mencionaba a su familia, pensaba que lo mejor era decirle un día "Me divorcié" y celebrarlo de la mejor manera.

Justo hoy, Elsa le había pedido que pasaran al menos este último Valentín juntos, y él no pudo negarse, aparte que iba a pasar el tiempo con sus hijos, no fue un día romántico en sí, más bien lleno de amistad, y agradeció en lo más profundo de su corazón la actitud que tuvo su futura ex esposa ante su decisión.

Culminado el día, el rubio sabía que el castaño estaría molesto aunque no lo admitiera por no decirle nada, pero había dejado el cargador de su celular en el apartamento de Tom, así que fue imposible para él llamarle hace más de dos días, pero le iba a recompensar, aparte, su mirada de cachorro abandonado lograba derretir por completo el corazón de Tom. Así que obtendría su perdón.

Entrando ya al apartamento, Chris cerró la puerta tras de sí y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un Toblerone, un chocolate suizo que derretía el paladar de cualquiera, y con lo dulce que era su amante, estaba seguro de que este caería ante la sensación de sus papilas gustativas.

Caminó, observando de reojo su figura en el espejo cuerpo completo del pasillo, llevando un traje como si fuera a unos premios, y el cabello recogido en una coleta, sabiendo perfectamente que a Tom le agradaba mucho tirar de esta cuando llegaba al clímax, la había usado con esa intención. Dejó de verse en el espejo y caminó hasta la habitación donde dormía el británico, notando que este tenía en su mano el celular apresado, mientras el brazo relucía sobre las sábanas que tapaban el cuerpo por completo. Admirando solo el rastro de piel en su cuello, que se movía acompasado por la perezosa respiración.

– Tom – le susurró acercándose, sentándose a un lado sobre la cama y llevando su mano a la barbilla afeitada de este, acariciándole para intentar desprenderlo del sueño pesado que el hombre poseía.

– Tom – repitió de nuevo, tomando la sábana que le cubría para ir desarropándolo con cuidado, quería que tuviera un despertar delicado, así no estaría el doble de enojado por el abandono.

– Tom – dijo por tercera vez, esperando que el otro tuviera alguna reacción, que fue solo removerse incómodo, fruncir el ceño y buscar con la mano libre del celular apresado, la sábana que Chris le seguía bajando, sonriendo al descubrirlo solo en un cómodo bóxer, reprimiendo las ganas de bajárselo también.

– Será para que me deje sin acción – pensó, a su vez que meditaba como despertarlo puesto que el hombre solo se había dado la vuelta, dejándole a Chris la vista clara de su espalda desnuda y pálida, causando que este elevara sus cejas y detallara ese lugar que había recorrido a besos muchas veces. Sonrió y se acomodó en la cama para abrazar a su bello durmiente, dejando que este se removiera entre sus brazos ante el peso.

– Despierta Tom – le susurró en la oreja antes de regalarle besos en su cuello, recibiendo una reacción instantánea de este, moviendo sus brazos hacia atrás entregándole accidentalmente un codazo en las costillas al rubio – uhg…

– ¿Chris? – Se volteó de inmediato viendo la expresión de dolor ligero que el rubio le entregaba, mordiéndose los labios al verlo herido, por su culpa – Perdona no fue mi intención – dijo acariciando los cabellos del chico que ya había recuperado el aire, recordando por un momento todo lo que ocurrió antes de dormir – O quizás sí – susurró sentándose en la cama mientras se cruzaba de brazos, dejando escapar un leve bostezo completamente enojado – tú…

– Te traje esto – dijo Chris, sonriendo inocente ya con el aire fluyendo libremente por sus pulmones, y con el escozor en las costillas, pero no le daba mucha importancia a lo último, solo quiso entregarle el chocolate al castaño.

– Un chocolate… - murmuró mirando el empaque amarillo de letras rojas, frunciendo de nuevo el ceño y mostrando un total disgusto, mientras el rubio seguía sonriendo cándido – ¿Es en serio? Me dejas colgado todo el día del san Valentín ¿Y me traes un chocolate? – No era que Tom esperara un auto, o un conjunto de mariachis y que Chris se vistiera como ellos a cantarle; nada de eso, pero sí algo un poco más… Elaborado ¿tal vez?

– Bueno, somos famosos, es como cuando vas a regalarle a un príncipe, ¿qué le puedes regalar que ya no tenga? Aparte, que así podemos hacer algo divertido con él – movió sus cejas de forma pícara y Tom desvió la mirada haciendo lo posible por no caer en sus encantos.

– ¿Notas la fecha que es? – dijo intentando no parecer muy ofendido, no quería parecer como una chiquilla herida, aparte de ser hombre, Tom era el mayor de la relación, tenía treinta y tres años, no podía estar con esas heridas tan absurdas.

– Quince de febrero… Estamos cumpliendo ocho meses – el rubio sonrió galante y Tom se sonrojó ante ello, lo había olvidado por completo, que un día como hoy pero en julio, ambos habían decidido ponerle nombre a los besos furtivos entre los camerinos – y bueno pensaba que con un chocolate se podía empezar un día en el que tendrás a Chris Hemsworth a tu disposición.

Tom le miró completamente sonrojado, no podía admitir que había olvidado por completo esa fecha mucho más importante que un simple día de san Valentín, pero tampoco podía evitar querer reclamarle a Chris que seguía con una mirada cándida en sus ojos azules esperando respuesta.

– ¿Todo el día? – se preguntó extrañado, nunca habían pasado más de unas horas juntos cuando no se trataba de la producción de Thor o de Los vengadores, generalmente el rubio estaba atendiendo a su familia y salía con cualquier excusa para estar unas cuatro horas en la habitación de un motel discreto o en este departamento – ¿Qué dirá Els…? – la pregunta quedó totalmente en el aire por el beso que recibió del rubio, amante de callarlo con sus propios labios.

– Me pasé el día de ayer sacando permiso de visitarte – dijo sonriendo inocente – y no te escribí porque mi batería murió y mi cargador lo dejé aquí – Chris también se incorporó sentándose frente a Tom, haciendo lo posible para no hacer un camino imaginario de sus labios a su pecho, que este careciera de senos, no significara que los ojos azules del rubio devoraran poco a poco su piel.

– ¿Permiso para visitarme? – preguntó Tom extrañado, alzando una ceja e incomodándose cuando pilló que el rubio fue vencido por los instintos y estaba saboreándolo con los ojos. Cruzando sus brazos a la altura de sus pezones, desviando la mirada claramente incómodo.

– Umm digamos que, tengo el paso libre para quedarme todo el día de hoy hasta el mediodía de mañana contigo – comentó acercándose como un lobo que deseaba acorralar a su presa y capturó entre sus labios el cuello de Tom, dejando que este suspirara y dejara caer todas sus molestias e incomodidades que sintió el día anterior.

– ¿Y eso por qué? – se preguntó, llevando su mano a la coleta del rubio, desatándosela para alborotar la cascada rubia tan atractiva que tenía el australiano.

– ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto la razón? – se preguntó Chris, sin dejar de besar aquel cuello, subiendo por su barbilla y parando en sus labios – ¿No puedes disfrutar el momento?

– Soy malo para dejar mi moral a un lado… Lo sabes – susurró siendo nuevamente callado por los labios de Chris.

– ¿Te parece si ahora eres bueno para ser un alocado chico inmoral? – dijo contra sus labios, admirando los ojos policromáticos de Tom – ¿Solo por esta vez? – le volvió a mirar con ese rostro de cachorro abandonado, que estremecía hasta el sitio más frío y calculador del actor británico.

– Será más tarde – dijo llevando su mano la rostro de Chris, besándolo mientras lo iba acostando sobre la cama, colocando su cabeza en su lugar favorito para dormitar, en el pecho de Chris.

– ¿Más tarde? – Chris le cuestionó impresionado por la negativa a entregarle la "Noche de los enamorados" – ¿Por qué?

– Te recuerdo… que me acabas de despertar, sigo teniendo sueño – dice acurrucándose, pasando su delgado brazo por encima de aquel cuerpo fornido – y aparte, es tu castigo por tenerme a la expectativa ayer – suspiró contra su pecho, comenzando a cerrar los ojos – además, quiero pensar bien en que haremos mañana.

– Pensar… ¿Bien? – Chris no se quería ilusionar, Tom no era especialmente condescendiente con los juegos eróticos, al contrario, para poder desnudarlo completamente Chris tuvo que hacer su rostro de cachorro abandonado por dos meses, y para que este le bailara "Hip's don't lie" cinco.

– Sí, aún debo castigarte grandote – dijo acariciando los cabellos rubios – por todo – besó los labios de Chris una última vez como sentencia, para al fin cerrar los ojos y buscar de que Morfeo lo recibiera de nueva cuenta.

– Vale, Tom, ¿al menos puedo quitarme el traje? – Preguntó intentando levantarse, notando que no recibía respuesta – Tom… ¿Tom? – al notar que el mayor yacía dormido encima de su pecho lanzó un suspiro derrotado, sin ánimos de querer despertarlo, ya que dormido este le dejaba mirar su cuerpo y su rostro relajado sin tanta súplica.

Sonrió estirando su brazo para arroparlos a ambos, y cerró sus ojos, ignorando que cargaba un incómodo traje y el peso de la cabeza de su amante en el pecho, pronto podría llamarlo esposo, pero eso quizá…

Sería para otro quince de febrero.

_Fin._

* * *

_Awww, sí, son una ternurita de pareja, ando muy empeñada con ellos, es una fiebre un poco extraña, pocas veces termino lo que empiezo y Tom junto a Chris han logrado inspirarme al punto de hacer dos fics en menos de dos semanas. _

_Si bien, quería comentarles que pronto haré otro pero este ya será clasificación "M" que sería como una continuación de este fanfic, pero que se puede leer de forma independiente, por ello o será un segundo capítulo. _

_Si bueno, me gustaría saber sus opiniones, así que siéntanse libres de dejarme un Review, y con ideas de como Tom Castigará a Chris. _

_Quiero complacer a mi público._

_Hasta una próxima lectura. _

_Se les quiere._

**_Minami Arsene._**


End file.
